1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a visual-parking device for vehicles, and more particularly to a flexible guidepost having an illuminated indicator, whereby the driver can properly position his vehicle in a given area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that there is still a tremendous need for providing a suitable means to guide one in parking a vehicle in a given space or area, particularly in residential garages where very often space is extremely limited and the positioning of the vehicle while parking is critical. Because of the ever-increasing prices of automobiles and the costs of their related repairs, vehicle owners are becoming more conscious of the damage that can be inflicted on their vehicles while parking them in garages.
For example, one can damage the front end of his vehicle by making contact with a garage wall structure by not stopping in time. However, the rear end of a vehicle is prone to damage, if care is not taken to park an automobile sufficiently within the confines of the garage so that the garage door clears the vehicle when it is lowered to a closed position.
Another critical parking problem is created in residential garages having spaces for two or more vehicles. It is very desirable to establish specific parking boundaries to provide ample space between vehicles, so as to allow aisle spaces to the sides and to the rear for free access to and from the parked vehicles.
Various types of markers and mechanical parking guides can be found in the prior art. However, these devices have features that restrict their use, and they are very often too complicated in structure to be installed in the average residential garage. Some markers are limited as to location, particularly with respect to those devices that are designed to be affixed to wall structures and to be operated visually.
Other devices operate in such a manner that they provide an audio or sound indicator, and they are generally located in areas not visible to the vehicle driver. If a malfunction occurs in this type of operating device, great damage can come about--both to the vehicle and to the building structure.